A Killer I Shall Be
Creator: ☀'' credit goes to the original author'' . . . “We did it!!” exclaimed Isaac, Draeth’s best friend, “We won again, we are going to the finals!” Draeth and Isaac had just won another tournament of LARP. “Yeah, I guess you’re right” said Draeth as he hugged Isaac. “That was amazing team” said their sponsor, “now we’ve gotta train harder to win the championship coming up in three days”. Draeth was wearing his set of armor he just bought just the other day, “This armor is amazing, I’m glad i bought it. It’s both lightweight and good for taking hits too” It was silver with a little bit of black on each joint so he could move more easily. Draeth used a scythe as his weapon, of course, since this was LARP it couldn’t be sharpened. He had a collection at home also, some sharp, for decoration, and some not sharp, for LARP. “Well that seems about it, everyone should go home and get some rest.” said the sponsor. Draeth and Isaac were so close as friends, they were like brothers. That night Isaac went over to Death's house for the night. “Oh what a day” Isaac said, “That was the best we have ever done, I think.. No, I know! We will win this championship!” Draeth then said, “Don’t underestimate these guys, I took a look at their scores, they have yet lost a round.” “Well this is going to be their first lost, I know it! I can feel it” Isaac said. Draeth started hanging his armor and his half-cloak on the wall as he sighed. “We should probably get some sleep, with school tomorrow and everything” Draeth said. “I guess so, goodnight bro” Isaac said as Draeth turned the lights off, laid in bed, and stared at the ceiling for a while before he could fall asleep. A couple days had passed, tomorrow was the championship. Today, Draeth and Isaac both practiced all day dueling each other, Isaac winning some, but Draeth winning the lot of them. “God Draeth, how are you so good, especially with a scythe. They are meant for more ranged attacks, but you manage to still get the better hand up close.” Isaac used a shortsword, for more quick attacks. “A lot of practice pays off, if you started practicing more, like I do, I’m sure, if you make it up close, you’ll beat me most definitely.” Draeth said Isaac then responded, “Yeah, yeah. I know, I lag on going to practices and everything, I promise I’ll start showing up more.” Draeth nodded and they went back at it for hours and hours, taking breaks every 30 minutes. At the end of the day Draeth and Isaac both decided they had practiced enough and they were ready to go home and get ready for the day that lies ahead… Draeth stayed up that night too stressed to sleep, he had been sick for about a week, each day it was getting worse. He would have these moments he would be sitting there coughing and about to throw up, the next moment he would get very angry at anything, there was this fog that would form at his feet everytime he would get mad, he would brush it off as he is seeing things though. Eventually he would lay back in bed and close his eyes tight until he fell asleep after countless hours of him attempting to “WAKE UP, GET READY!! TODAY IS THE DAYYY!!” Draeth woke up seeing Isaac in his face yelling this and jumped a bit. “When did you get here?!?” Draeth asked which Isaac responded saying, “I’ve been here since 11:00” Draeth looked at the time reading 11:07 “SHIT I'M RUNNING LATE!” Draeth jumped out of bed and gathered his stuff up. The championship started at noon. After about 20 minutes Draeth and Isaac left, the ride there took about 30 minutes “Right on time!” said their teams sponsor, “A minute later, you wouldn’t of been able to come. Consider yourselves lucky.” Draeth and Isaac both walked out on the field in front of the shield wall of people, side-by-side with each other. They glanced over at the other team observing, looking for any spot to get through the shield wall of theirs. “They are well put together, this is going to be very tough” Draeth said as he glanced to the sides of the opposite team, “You go around their left side, I’ll take right. Isaac nodded, “We’ve got this, the only thing that worries me is him” Isaac nodded his head at a guy on the opposite team, wearing all gold armor with a knight shield and a long sword, just the looks of him were too much, he was alone in the front, about 20 yards in front of his team. “We’ll take care of him last, our shield wall should be able to hold him off, shit, maybe the archers will take him down, who knows. But, let's stick to the plan” A horn could be heard, which marked the start of the championship. Draeth and Isaac both took off forward flanking the sides. Draeth was a lot faster though, so he got the his side before Isaac got to his. Draeth sliced at people with his scythe, retreating a second later to block, then attacked more, this continued for many of minutes, until he had open a path directly to the archers. He glanced to his left seeing that Isaac was struggling against about four guys. He turned forward again, seeing and arrow coming straight towards him, with a flick of his wrist, he hit it with the handle of his scythe sending it into one of the four people causing him to be out. Draeth ran behind the rest and swung at the two of them without them noticing and hit them in their backs as Isaac jabbed the last in the chest. “Damn, that was close” Isaac said. Draeth nodded and stated, “Be more careful next time, if you need, retreat and meet up with the wall. They will be of help” They looked back at their wall which was getting penetrated by the guy in the gold armor “BUT HOW?!” Isaac yelled. "We need to finish off as many here before we go back” Draeth stated. About fifteen minutes of fighting they had finished off the archers and took down parts of the shield wall of the opposite team, with the help of some swordsmen. Draeth looked back and saw most of their teams shield was gone, he looked around and spotted the guy in the gold armor smirking as he knocked out another shieldsman. “Fall back!! Our wall needs support. Fall back!” Draeth yelled. As they ran back they met up with a group of swordsmen and started fighting them, but, Draeth, Isaac, and their team were too fast and took them out rather simply. When they got back, they noticed the guy in the golden armor was nowhere in sight. They ran around supporting the wall, taking out any loose swordsmen on the other team. The other team had the advantage, they had the greater number of people now. But, the guy was still nowhere to be seen. Draeth walked into the partial wooded part of the field and looked around. Out of nowhere Draeth fell to his side, feeling a pain in his side. He looked up seeing the guy in the armor, who had just kicked him to the ground, “Looks like you guys will lose after all doesn’t it?” The guy said, “too bad you weren't as much as a fight as I thought you’d be, I heard so much about you, and this is how easily you’re going to be defeated?!” He laughed and held his longsword at Draeth’s throat. “Too bad your friend isn't here to save you. I’ll make sure he’s next though.” He laughed uncontrollably. Draeth rolled to the side and stood up fast and kicked him in the chest, the guy stumbled a little, then laughed even more. “You are weak, I am strong. You have no chance” He lunged at Draeth swinging his sword, which Draeth blocked. Then he bashed Draeth in the face with his shield, causing him to fall once again. “Just STAY DOWN” the guy yelled. He jabbed the sword against Draeth’s armor, which was stopped. The guy kicked Draeth in the head, Draeth screamed in pain. “Shhh, we don’t want anyone hearing that.” He then kicked him again even harder, causing him to go unconscious Draeth woke up in a car, he looked to his side seeing his friend Isaac with a frown on his face. “We lost didn’t we..?” Draeth asked. Isaac responded, “It was terrible.. We were losing.. But, no we won” Isaac’s frown turned into a smile. “What about the guy in the armor???” Draeth asked. “I defeated him, I saw him kick you, that’s when he turned around. I swung and got him right in the side of the neck. He dropped, I guess I hit a pressure point, well anyways, he’s never allowed in another tournament, or anything ever again. You were voted MVP dude! You did amazing, they took footage of you going! I saw that part where you hit that arrow, like how!!” Draeth sat there and chuckled, “It wasn't much, just reflexes got the better I guess.” They both went home after that, Draeth and his mom dropped Isaac off at his house and drove home.. Isaac texted Draeth that night at 8:25, “Hey you should come over, so we can celebrate, mom and dad made a cake for us” Draeth texted back “Okay, I’ll be there around Nine. I’m walking, need a little fresh air anyways.” “Oh, yeah. Mom got us presents for winning.” Isaac texted. “Alright cool, be there around Nine” Isaac texted, “K” Draeth was walking, has been for a while now. He has been thinking this whole time while walking, he’d been getting angry, seeing the fog, then he’d take a deep breath and forget about it. He turned onto Isaac’s street, as he did. He saw a guy walk fast, almost a jog, out of Isaac’s house. Draeth was getting a bad feeling, so he ran into Isaac’s house, he called out, nobody answered. He began to worry, He turned the corner into the kitchen and saw what he’d never hoped to see in his life. His best friend, and his family. Laying dead on the floor with cuts on each one of them. Draeth let out a cry, he looked up on the counter and saw a scythe, with a ribbon and a note on it reading, “To: Draeth. From: Isaac and the family. Thank you for always being here for me, I love you bro” In Isaac’s handwriting. “NO NO NO, THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING” Draeth cried out. Something inside him then snapped, he felt faster, felt stronger, he felt angry. He grabbed the scythe, and ran out the front door down the street towards the guy he had seen rush out of the house. About ten minutes after non stop running, he saw him. He was walking normal now. Trying to act innocent. Draeth ran up to him and kicked him in the back causing him to launch forward about seven feet, Draeth ran up to him as soon as he landed and turned him around, seeing it was the guy from LARP. “You lost, like I said you would” the guy said. “NO, WHY?” Draeth yelled. There was no response. Draeth became mad, fog started surrounding him, he knew he wasn’t seeing anything this time. The guys eyes widened and he yelled out for help, Draeth’s eyes turned red, as a black fog formed around him. “DIE!” Draeth yelled, and sliced the guys head off with the scythe. After about five minutes, Draeth had realized what he had done, he knew he had to hide the body. He found a sewer, he opened it up and threw the body in there, along with the scythe. He knew if he kept it, he’d most likely get caught. He swore he’d come back for it. He ran back home avoiding any suspicion and plopped down in bed and cried the night away Draeth hadn’t slept, in the morning he heard loud knocking on the door. He jumped hearing it. He slowly got up and walked to the door, he opened it to find two police officers standing there, “Hello kid, are you Draeth?” They asked. “Y-yes why?” he knew why, but didn’t want to make it obvious. “We’ve gotta take you in for some questioning, where is your mother?” Draeth was terrified, “I think she’s asleep.. What questioning though?” “Your friend, Isaac, and his family passed away last night. Some think it could be you. Now will you go wake your mother and ask her to come down here?” One of the police officers asked. After about ten minutes of the police officers explaining to Draeth’s mother, she finally agreed to them taking him in for questioning. When they got there, they took Draeth to a room, a blank room with a table, and two chairs, right across from each other, along with a recording machine in the middle of the table. “Now if you would, will you take a seat so we can begin?” Draeth nodded. They sat down and began questioning Draeth, saying they know everything, and if they catch him lying, it’ll only make everything worse. They kept going over simple things they could observe, like how Draeth was suppose to go over there at Nine last night, which they read off of Isaac’s collected phone. After about a week of them keeping a close eye on Draeth, they had gotten all the facts they needed. Draeth was innocent, they did not know about him killing the guy from LARP. About a month has passed, and it is Draeth’s seventeenth birthday. He still was not himself, and knew he never would be how he use to be. Everyday at school, there was someone commenting to him, picking on him, calling him a friend killer. First it would get to him bad and he would start showing it, and they would start calling him a cry baby, and other names. He knew he had to hide it, so he did. He didn’t show any emotions at all, which caused a lot of people to stop messing with him. Besides a couple of people.. On his birthday, he had to go to school, no matter how hard he tried to get out of going. He knew not to argue any further with his mother, she was already getting upset with him. So he quit trying and went to school.. He fell asleep in class during third hour, but woke up hearing, “WAKE UP”. Draeth looked up to see the guy that would not stop picking on him, “what do you want…?” Draeth asked. “Just saying happy birthday! Too bad Isaac isn’t here for it. It’s such a shame you killed your only friend” the guy said. “I didn’t kill him, I’ve told you this already.” Draeth responded, “That's what I would say too, just admit it already, we all know you killed him. You killed your one and only friend! HAHA! You are so fucked up you know?” Draeth looked down seeing a slight fog surround his feet, “enough..” “No! It’s not enough, let me finish!” Draeth snapped, “I SAID ENOUGH” the fog started spreading, the guy noticed. “What the hell? You freak, I guess I was right after all, there is no doubt you killed him” the guy started walking away, when Draeth grabbed a pencil in one hand, and a pen in the other and lunged over his desk and stabbed them into the back of his neck killing him instantly. “A killer you say? A killer I shall be.” Everyone started to panic, the teacher ran at Draeth, which Draeth side stepped and stabbed him in the throat causing, him to grab at his throat trying to stop the blood flowing out, but realized death was inevitable, and fell over and died. Draeth ran out of the classroom full speed, knocking everyone down who got in his way, and ran home, his mom was at work, he knew he couldn’t stay here. But, before he left, he looked upon his wall and saw his armor suit, he then put it on and took off down the street, faster than he had ever run before. He heard sirens in the distance, he knew he couldn’t be long doing this. He ran down Isaac’s street, to the sewer line he had thrown the body, and the scythe in. He was happy to see they were both there. He grabbed the scythe, and ran, and ran. Not stopping for anything. He knew an old highway, which was barely ever used. He ran down it, and into the forest. He found a cave, checked it, noticing it was empty and fairly big. He smirked, he knew this is where he would have to be staying from now on. Sometimes people will drive down that highway, and see a figure with a scythe standing in the fog, along with red eyes glowing brightly. Some people even go into that forest, to never be seen again.